Cute High Earth Defense Club Love One-ShotsX-readers
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Just like the title states. A collection random one-shots/x-readers.
1. Akoya Gero One-shot

**Prompt: Someone you used to love**

Lily had a slight crush on Akoya Gero ever since they were little kids. Day after day she tried to tell the pinkette how she felt about him. Akoya always had brushed her aside. Kind of like she was nothing compared to him and his rich family. Of course, Lily had some suspicion as to why he didn't bother with her countless asking him for something. Just about about everyone in school made fun of his last name, Gero. Which, of course, meant puke or something along those lines.

Her two close friends, Arima and En, had a sneaking suspicion of who she liked, but didn't push it. All three of them were like siblings.

It was fifth grade, Lily watched Akoya from a distance. Today was Valentine's Day. A day where girls give chocolate to the guy she likes. If the guy she likes gives her flowers, or chocolate, on White's Day which is March 14th.

Lily walked up to Akoya with chocolate in hand.

"Um, A-Akoya-kun," Lily stammered.

He turned his head to face her. Some tears were still streaming down his face. "What is it, Lily?" He asked. His voice wavering.

"I just have some chocolates for you." Lily gave him the chocolates. "I hope you like them. I made them myself." She blushed as Akoya went for them, but he hesitated.

Akoya glared at her. Even with very little tears that were still were falling. "Why should take these chocolates from someone from a lower class than me," he huffed. "Good-bye, Lily."

Akoya turned and walked away from her. He left her there quivering like a chihuahua.

Lily stared after him. From that day on she swore that she wouldn't fall for him or anyone like him again. "I hate you, Akoya Gero!" Lily yelled at his back. "I hope you reach the bottom most pits of hell." She turned on her heel and ran back home.

Lily flinched at the memory. Even now, when she's in her second year of high school, she still had a major crush on the stupid pinkette. Yes, her small crush went from a small harmless crush to something that could actually do her harm. It sucked trying to ignore a feeling that kept growing inside her. She did everything she could to push it down again, but nothing ever worked. Lily could hardly eat when it got bad. She swore that she will never fall for him even more than she probably should. After all she hasn't seen him since fifth grade. She hasn't even seen En and Arima since then either. Lily guessed that they've been busy with school and family business type stuff.

Lily had told them that the one boy she liked didn't quite care for her. She didn't say for sure who it was, and they didn't push it.

Lily sighed as she looked out the window. White's Day was approaching and it made her heart ache from thinking of Akoya. She was past him. Her first and only love. She didn't pay attention to the lesson. To be frank, she just didn't care about what was going on around her.

"Miss Morgan," her sensei **(teacher)** snapped pulling her out of her thoughts about a certain pinkette heatbreaker.

"What was the question, sensei?" She asked.

If her sensei had one of those anime throbbing things, it would be exploding by this point.

Lily looked around and realized that it was time for o-soji **(clean-up)**. "I'm sorry, sensei. I didn't realize the time. I'll be taking my leave now." She grabbed all her stuff and bolted out of the school. She wanted to get home as soon as possible.

In recent years, Lily's family had climbed the ladder to the higher level of the upper class. Which made her cringe even more. Knowing that's where her first love's family sat. It annoyed her that her parents wanted her to marry into a family with a good family and background, but she couldn't. Not after what happened between her and Akoya. To her surprise, her parents wanted her to date, and eventually marry, Akoya. Both parents had approved of it, and were figuring out a time and place for them to get to know each other again. She'd rather date, and hopefully marry, someone like En.

She smiled when she thought of En. She wouldn't even mind dating Arima a few times. She hoped her view on the upper, upper class changed since then.

Without realizing it she ran into someone. Lily stumbled back a little. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized.

"I can see that," the person she ran into scoffed. "Be careful next time. Look where you're going next time, peasant."

Lily recognized the voice. It was none other than the voice if Akoya Gero. "Why should I, Gero? After how you treated me back in fifth grade. You never really cared for a girl like me, did you. One girl that actually cared for you and loved you wholeheartedly. A girl that wanted to be by your side for the rest of her life." Lily looked in his eyes. She held her tears back as best she could. "I'll be going now. So if you'll excuse me." Lily felt like her voice cracked a little. She walked away from him. She let her tears fall silently. Lily wondered if he even recognized her now.

Akoya stood there confused on how she exactly knew him. When the girl looked at him; he felt like he had met her back when they were both younger, but he wasn't sure if what she said was true. He didn't quite feel like going back to Binan. Even though, he was asked to pick something up in town for the student council, he didn't want Arima and Kinshiro to see him acting any different than usual.

Lily walked into a park, and went over and sat underneath a tree. She hugged her knees to her chest and began crying even harder. Why did it have to hurt so much seeing him after all these years? It shouldn't hurt this much after seeing a man that she used to love so wholeheartedly. Why did it hurt? Lily didn't want her chest to hurt anymore. It felt like her heart was about to burst right then and there.

 _Stupid Akoya,_ Lily thought. _You really haven't changed much since then, have you. You're such a jerk. I don't even know why I even fell for a guy like you._

Akoya had eventually made it to the park after a bit of wandering around town. He noticed that the girl that ran into him underneath a tree. He went over to her.

Lily had finally lifted her head in time to see the stupid pinkette walking over to her. She went for her bag and started getting up. But it was a little too late. The pinkette had made to her side.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

"I told you about being in fifth grade together, didn't I?" Lily hid her face beneath her hair. "Just leave me alone, Akoya," she snapped. Lily turned to walk away, but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"You're an idiot if you can't remember a girl's name whose heart you destroyed back then." Lily was slowly losing her patience. "I don't care if our parents want us together; it's not going to happen." She ripped her arm out of his grip and finally started walking away from him for the last time.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Akoya's head. "Lily," he called out. He started after her. Hoping to apologize before it's too late.

She ignored him and kept walking.

Akoya made it to her. He grabbed her arm one more time and kissed her.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to have feelings bubbling back up for a former love.


	2. Cello (Arima Siblings)

**Prompt: Band**

 **Nii- big brother**

 **Band Teacher's name: Last, First**

Satsuki grew up alongside her big brother, Ibushi. Her family was an upscale, upper class family. Whatever she wanted she got-within reason. She was a very happy child growing up. Satsuki adored her big brother. Whenever he went out into the garden she accompanied him. Satsuki loved those moments. She started getting into gardening because of the time she spent with her big brother. She never understood her brother's thing with snails, and why he disliked them as much as he did. All Satsuki knew he stepped on one, but still didn't see why that made him dislike snails.

Satsuki giggled at the memory as she paced back and forth in her room. She needed to figure out what club she wanted to join that her high school had. It was between art and band. Satsuki jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She needed to figure it out before she went to school tomorrow. Her parents kept bugging her about joining an after school club. Preferably art or band. She just didn't know what one to pick. Her parents were putting some pressure on picking a club. Even slightly pressuring her to find a good, respectable guy from a good family.

Her bedroom door opened revealing her big brother. Satsuki looked up from her pillow and smiled. "Ibu-nii," she whispered. Satsuki sat up and smiled.

Her brother sat down next to her. "Is something the matter?"

Satsuki sighed. "I just don't know what club to join. I know that mother and father want me to figure out before school tomorrow, but I'm having trouble deciding between art and band. I like both clubs that it makes it hard to choose. Which one do you think I should join, brother?" Satsuki always looked up to her brother and valued his opinion. For her, Ibushi was her role model.

Satsuki watched as her brother thought about it. She poked his cheek. "Ne," she said as she kept poking his cheek. "Help me. Which club do you think would be perfect for me?"

Ibushi smiled. "I think band would be perfect for you. You've always had a thing for music. Art is a nice past time for you."

Satsuki's face beamed with happiness. "Really? You mean it?" She asked enthusiastically. Her smile went from ear to ear. He was right about her love for music. Especially the sound of the cello. Satsuki hugged her brother. "Thank you, big brother."

There was a slight chuckle from the doorway. My brother and I looked towards the doorway to see that the other members of the council, Akoya Gero and Kinshiro Kusatsu, were standing there.

"Cute," Akoya said watching them. Kinshiro smiled a little watching them. It was a genuine smile compared to some other smiles he has shown whenever he's around Satsuki.

Satsuki smile grew even more. If that was even possible at this particular moment. "Akoya, Kin-chan," she said gleefully. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Kin-chan answered.

Satsuki jumped off her bed and ran over to them. She hugged both men tight. Satsuki was close to both of them. Kinshiro has been coming over since he and Ibushi started on the council in their first year of at Binan High. In their second year, Akoya had joined them in his first year.

Akoya picked Satsuki up and spun her around. "You're adorable as ever, Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki blushed as Akoya spun her around. It was common for Akoya to spin her around whenever he came over for student council duties that needed to be finished before the next week even started.

"Thanks, Akoya." He finally set her down on her feet. She looked over to Ibushi and smiled. "Will you take me instrument shopping after you finished what is needed for the council?"

Ibushi nodded. "You mean cello to pick out."

Satsuki's face reddened. She nodded. "That's what I meant."

Satsuki's face reddened. She nodded. "That's what I meant."

Satsuki had went shopping with her big brother the day before and had gotten a cello for band. She had dropped her cello off in the band room before school that morning. The band teacher, Nakamura Shou, seemed happy that you had finally joined. He gave her some music sheets for her to look over during the day.

Satsuki smiled as she looked over all the sheets she was given before her day even began. The band her school wasn't what someone would think of when someone thought of. Bands don't usually have a cello, or any string instruments in them, but that's what made her school band so unique and cool to her. She was happy that her brother had told her that band would be a perfect fit.

It was the end of the day and Satsuki made her way to the band room. Her stomach was doing back flips. It has been awhile since she has read music. The last time she read music, well last time she remembered, was when she was between the ages of 7 and 12. Satsuki hoped she wasn't too out of touch of being able to read it.

She entered the room and went straight for her cello.

"You're here early, Satsuki," Mr. Nakamura said as he walked in the room.

Startled, Satsuki looked up and smiled. "I know. I just wanted to get some practice in before anyone else got here. It's been awhile since I've read music, and I wanted to make sure that I didn't completely suck at it since it has been three years since then," she explained.

"I'm sure that you'll be fine," he told her. "Get set up and once everyone else gets here we'll begin practice."

Satsuki nodded. She went over to a seat, set her stuff down, and went to get a music stand. Satsuki grabbed her music sheets out of her bag and placed them on the stand.

Other students were walking in as she was setting up. Satsuki smiled at some of the students. She was a shy girl when it came to meeting a mass group of people. When it was two or three people she was fine.

Mr. Nakamura looked around the club room and smiled. "Looks like everyone is ready. Remember we have a school charity coming up in a few weeks and we need to be ready and prepared for anything that might happen that night. Let's begin."

Satsuki tried her best to keep up and follow the notes. She wasn't as bad as she previously thought she was. With more practice she would be ready for the school charity coming up in not too long.

Satsuki smiled as she continued to practice during class. Every little bit of critique she got from her teacher and other students helped her get better at reading the music and getting a better handle on playing her cello.

Club ended smoothly and Mr. Nakamura told everyone to get practice in whenever they could.

Satsuki headed outside with her cello in hand. She hoped that the school charity would go just as smooth as class did today. She smiled even more when she saw who was waiting for her. She picked up her pace a little.

"Big brother what are you doing here? I thought you had a student council meeting," she asked as she got to his side.

"I left a little early so I could come pick you up," he answered.

Her face light up. "Really? I love you big brother." She hugged him.

The two siblings walked home together as they talked about their day.

 **I will be writing a story for Satsuki very soon and I am planning on putting this in there after it's cleaned up.**


End file.
